EL ÚLTIMO BESO oneshot
by Judy Grandchester
Summary: bueno este fics trata en que sakura y sasuke anuncian su compromiso en el cumple de naruto pero al final susede una tragedia


EL ÚLTIMO BESO.

One-shot SASUXSAKU.

_Esta es mi historia en donde __perdí al amor de mi vida, mi nombre es uchiha sasuke, soy un cantante famoso de todo Japón y mi novia la flor de cerezo de Japón se llamaba haruno sakura, una hermosa modelo reconocida internacionalmente._

_Era una tarde donde estaban todos nuestros amigo en la casa de mi mejor amigo uzumaki naruto, él celebraba su cumpleaños numero 21. Sakura y yo llegamos temprano ese día. Hablábamos con nuestros amigos cosas que no me daba mucha importancia._

_-_**INO:** Ahh…. Sakura, te vi en la revista, ese vestido que usabas esta muy bonito- _mire que ino le preguntaba muy emocionada, en lo que sakura le responde con una sonrisa diciendo que se lo iba a regalar el día de su cumpleaños, al verla sonreír me sentí contento…_

_-_**SAKURA: **sasuke-kun… sasuke-kun – _me llamo y me saco de mis pensamientos, la vi seriamente, ella me sonreía- _en que piensas, te he notado extraño, ¿te sucede algo?

-**SASUKE: **no… - _fue lo único que le dije, y antes de que hablara la bese. Al separarme de ella la vi sonrojada, me gusta verla así muy intimidada._

_-_**SAKURA: **y eso porque…. Nunca me besas delante de la gente y ahora si – _dijo muy extrañada por mi actitud que tenía. _

_-_**SASUKE: **hmp… porque quise hacerlo…. Molestia – _me gustaba decirle eso, ya que se ponía enojada y se miraba más hermosa. _

**-SAKURA: **ahh…. Sasuke….. TE ODIO…. – _me grito muy enojada por lo que le dije y la verdad no me importo._

_-_**SASUKE: **lo se, yo también te amo, mi SA-KU-RA -_le susurre al oído, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba._

_Luego de eso llego naruto, como siempre gritando y metiéndose en todo. Naruto al vernos nos dijo que cuando nos íbamos a casar sakura y yo, y tener hijos, cosa que ella golpeo a naruto en la espalda con una fuerza que tenia_

_-_**SASUKE: **hmp…. Muy pronto.

_Al escucharme sakura se __sorprendió. De mi bolsillo saque una caja y dentro traía un anillo de compromiso, ella lo vio y se lo coloque en la mano izquierda diciendole si aceptaba casarse conmigo, no lo penso dos veces cuando se me lanza a los brazos diciendo "si acepto". _

_Le dimos la noticia a todos, luego de unas cuantas horas sakura y no nos despedimos de todos. Ya estaba anocheciendo, ella y yo nos subimos al auto, la mire y vi que iba muy feliz._

_-_**SAKURA: **sasuke –kun…. Cuando nos casaremos, recuerda que toda la prensa nos preguntaran guando nos vean mas juntos…

-**SASUKE: **nos casaremos cuando termines tu trabajo en los estados unidos.- _ se veía muy emocionada hablando de nuestra boda… pero no era su momento de alejarse de mí…_

_Íbamos__ por la carretera no había casi nada de carro correr, ya era de noche y obscurecía, me pido que encendiera las luces del auto, aumente la velocidad a 100. Iba escuchándola hablar cuando me di cuanta muy tarde que pasamos por un letrero que decía "desviación", lo pasamos con mucha precaución._

_A pocos metros del acantilado trate de enfrenar, pero el auto se voltio cayendo, y al fondo fuimos a dar. En es momento Salí del auto rodando, de un momento a otro no supe de mi, pasaron 5 minutos me desperté vi el auto y hacia el corrí, al llegar vi que ella aun estaba viva. _

_-_**SAKURA: **SA-suke…. Kun…. –_ al verme lloro, levanto su mano y toco mi mejilla, ella estaba muy débil- _lo lamento…. pero… no…. Podré ca-casarme…. contigo…

-**SASUKE: **porque lo dices sakura…

-**SAKURA: **Dios a…. querido… separar…nos hoy… abrázame… fuerte... por…que…. me voy.

_La abrase fuerte y la bese, al besarla ella sonrió y entre un suspiro me nombro y en mis brazos ella quedo. Murió la mujer que tanto ame murió en mis brazos... yo llore sin apartarme de ella. _

_Ratos después me vi en el hospital, todos los seres más cercanos de ella y míos, esperaban a que nos entregaran su cuerpo. Naruto trato de calmarme, pero yo grite sin importar que estuviera en un hospital. _

_-_**SASUKE: **PORQUE…. MURIO… PORQUE… ME LA….QUITO.

-**NARUTO: **sasuke cálmate estas en un hospital además ella…. ella esta ya en…. El cielo… -_naruto lloro se aferro a hinata._

_-_**SASUKE: **hmp… quiero estar donde esta ella…

_Al __día siguiente fue su funeral, la enteramos y_o_ me quede varias hora en su tumba y con estas palabra me despedí de ellos para que después no supieran nada de mi._

_-_**SASUKE: **si para poder ir yo, debo también ser bueno para estar con MI AMOR...

_Después que ella murió desaparecí para todo, me encerré en mi propio mundo__, no volví a cantar y mi ultima canción se la dirigí a ella, y la titule EL ULTIMO BESO…._

_**fin**_


End file.
